


Daddy Holmes

by GothicBeeza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parent!lock, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicBeeza/pseuds/GothicBeeza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sherlock doubts himself as a father but Molly believes he is a great one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to weasleygirl928 on Tumblr for this prompt. It's a little short and sweet, but hopefully you all like it.

Molly and Sherlock sat in the emergency room, with their young daughter Abigail curled up in Mollys lap, waiting to see the doctor to tell them that she would be OK.

Molly was trying to be stoic about the whole thing, trying to be strong for the both of them.  
Sherlock, however, appeared to be going to pieces over the situation.

“It’s all my fault Molly” he said quietly. Molly looked at him with a mixture of sympathy and love.

“It’s not your fault at all Sherlock, this could have happened to anyone”.

“John’s children have never been in such danger” he replied.

Molly sighed, “Falling off the monkey bars at the park is hardly danger”.

“I should have been looking after her” He cried, throwing his hands in the air, “Instead I was deducing all the single fathers there, showing off to John that I still could do it”. I’m a terrible father - TERRIBLE” he put his hands over his face, in a rather dramatic fashion.

Molly bit her lip, trying not to laugh. When she realised she was pregnant with Sherlocks child, her original worry was that he would not be interested enough, or that he would treat the child as an experiment. Instead, he had surprised everyone but being the most attentive father out there, almost to the point of ‘helicopter’ parenting.

She patted his hand, “Sweetie, of course you can still deduce people. Abby hasn’t changed anything. Being with me hasn’t changed anything.” She smirked, “I wouldn’t have married you if I thought it would take away your sexy brain”.

Sherlock looked up at her, trying to keep the smirk from taking over his face as well.

“Well Mrs Holmes, I see you only married me for my mind”.

Molly leaned in close to him, careful not to disturb the poor little girl in her lap.

“Of course not Mr Holmes, I married you because of the amazing orgasms you give me”.

Sherlock nearly choked then, drawing the attention of the others in the ER. Molly just sat there and gave her husband a not-so innocent look.

“Are you OK darling?”.

“Peachy” Sherlock managed through his coughs.

They were saved from having to say anything else by the doctor calling them through, just to advise them that Abigail merely had a sprained wrist, and she would be ok in a few days.

“Well I could have told you that” Sherlock snorted.

Molly looked back at him, as she cuddle their daughter close, “Of course you could have sweetie. You could also win Father of the Year awards as well”.

He looked slightly hurt at this, until he saw the ghost of a smile on her face, and realised she was just teasing him for his earlier insecurities.

He wrapped his arm around his wife and daughter, giving both a kiss on the forehead. “Let’s take Abby home - before John uses up his texting allowance trying to get hold of me”.

Molly laughed at this, and led the way out, shaking her head at the ridiculous situations she allowed their little family to get into.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: Allhailthefangirl


End file.
